


Diamonds Are A Boy's Best Friend

by TheRedHarlequin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Diamonds used not for their intended purpose, Dubcon roleplay with safewords, Erotic Role Play, Len's puns get their own warning, M/M, Size Kink, cock kink, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: Barry and Len get up to some fun roleplay~





	Diamonds Are A Boy's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request filled for Sparroet on tumblr that grew a bit out of control XD part 2 coming!

Barry felt sluggish from the combination of the power dampening cuffs and the room’s cool temperature.

His nude body was stretched out on the bed, his midsection lashed into place with silk ropes and his arms secured above his head, unable to move anything to cover or warm himself save for his legs. But he wasn’t going to complain. He knew his flesh wouldn’t be chilled for much longer.

Besides, he knew Len loved the cold and how it made Barry shiver and the way gooseflesh rose up when the older man slowly brushed those insanely skilled fingers over his body, happily driving him crazy. Len loved driving him crazy, testing his patience and endurance to the limits before giving his ‘Scarlet’ all he wanted and more.

But things were going to be very different this time, Len had promised him that. They would be enacting one of Barry’s biggest fantasies tonight.

Those hands were back, smoothly calloused fingertips tracing their way over his torso; outlining every rib, ab, and muscle. Barry shivered under the feather light touches.

“Status, Scarlet.” Cold, Len was Cold here, prodded him.

“I’m feeling very good, Cold.” Barry sighed in assurance. “Excited, a bit apprehensive, but excited. The temperature is bearable, the bindings and my position are comfortable, and the dampening cuffs are working. It is hard to see you, may I have a pillow before we start, Cold?”

“Good. And such sweet manners. Yes, you may, Scarlet.” Cold grabbed a pillow from the pile on the floor, having cleared the bed beforehand, and gently raised Barry’s head to slide it beneath before stroking Barry’s hair out of his eyes. “Better, Scarlet?” 

“Yes, Cold.” 

"Signals and words, Scarlet, recite them to me.” Cold said. 

"Yes, Cold. Signals: thumb for green or good, one finger for yellow or time out, two fingers for red or stop.” Barry listed with ease. “Words are: ‘blue’ for good, ‘peachy’ for caution or pause, and ‘reverse’ for immediate stop.” 

"Very good, Scarlet. This is going to be a very intense scene, so you may very well end up using at least a yellow gesture or phrase. At any point that you feel unsafe, things become too much, or you even feel an unpleasant emotion, you will use them without hesitation. Understood?” Cold tone clearly implied there was only one acceptable answer. 

"Yes, Cold.” Barry replied obediently. 

“Good boy, Scarlet.” Cold smiled and rubbed firmly beneath Barry’s chin and over his jawline just the way he loved it. “Now, let’s finish preparing you.” 

Cold reached above Barry to bring down the two waiting straps secured to the headboard. He slipped the padded leather slings beneath Barry’s knees and adjusted the length of the straps until his knees were pulled up and spread wide, a pillow quickly placed beneath his exposed rear to rise him up further on display, every last paltry illusion of modesty stripped away. 

"There. A picture pretty enough to steal.” Cold purred and roughly rubbed the red jewel of the anal plug keeping Barry open and ready for use. Barry had readied himself with one of his largest plugs hours ago in anticipation for tonight, ensuring his body was clean and ready for his master’s personal enjoyment. “Last time before we begin, status?” 

"Comfortable, calm, and ready to serve, Cold.” Barry said with eagerness, impatient to get going. 

"Count down for me.” 

Barry obliged, ticking off the numbers, starting at ten and working his way down as Cold made his final preparations. He pulled the plug free from Barry’s hole and tossed it aside before slipping from the bed, and settling into his role. 

”-two, one, zero.” Barry finished, already feeling his mind slip away into the scene. 

There was a minute of silence until finally-  

“Were you waiting long, Flash? I was running a bit late, finishing up a few ‘loose ends’.” Cold drawled with his signature smirk. “Don’t want you believing I’m giving my guest the cold shoulder~” 

"Let me go, Cold, and give back everything you stole. Then maybe I’ll forget this ever happened.” Barry demanded, projecting as much confidence as he could. But with the slight quiver in his voice, his flushed cheeks, and the humiliating position he had been left in, Barry doubted he was very intimidating. 

"What a kind offer,” Cold replied, tone thick with scorn. “But really, Scarlet, you have no one to blame but yourself, interfering with all my jobs recently. While I love our game, and I really do, a guy’s gotta make ends meet and I have quite a few mouths to feed. All thanks to you, of course.” 

The mattress shifted as Cold placed one knee on the bed, leaning over him and making a show of getting a better look at the lewd display Barry made. 

"Besides,” he continued. “I’ll let you go eventually, Flash. Just as soon as I’ve cashed in all those diamonds. Until then, I’m just taking in the view~” 

“You can’t!” Barry said in a rush, desperation coloring his voice. “Please, give them back!” 

“Oh, but I can and I will. Unless you actually have a good enough reason as to why I shouldn't? Morals don't count,” Cold quirked an eyebrow at the bound speedster. 

"Please, I just…” He started pitifully. 

"Well?” 

Barry looked away in embarrassment. “I just- I haven’t been doing that well lately. Everything has just been- the city isn’t happy with me. I need a win.” 

"Poor Flash,” Cold sang with false sympathy. “But that doesn’t really have anything to do with me, now does it? Won’t fill my pockets or amuse me. No dice, Flash. Well, I should go see if my fence has contacted me yet,” He moved to leave. 

“Wait!” Barry pleaded. “Please, wait!” 

Cold paused to turn back and look at him, an air of disinterest surrounding him like he had already dismissed Barry from his mind entirely. “Yes, Flash? Hungry? Want room service? Might be a while.” 

"W-what if I- what if I could?” 

"Could what? Not a mind-reader, Flash.” His voice was still dismissive, but Cold had taken a step back towards the bed. 

"What if… what if I could amuse you?” Barry squirmed underneath Cold’s suddenly rapt attention. “If we made a deal…” 

"Go on."

Damnit, why did Barry have to say it?! It was so embarrassing! And he just knew Cold was being oblivious on purpose, damn him! 

"W-we could- sex…” Barry whispered the last part. 

"Really, Flash? I know you look like jailbait, but you can’t even say it right?” Cold teased. “How else am I supposed to understand what you want if you don’t tell me?” 

"You can f-fuck me.” Voice louder this time as Barry’s face felt like it was on fire. 

"Mmmmm,” Cold’s eyes smoothed over him like a physical touch. “Interesting. Give me more.” 

"M-more?” Barry stammered. 

"As gorgeous as you are to look at and even more tempting a treat, and the knowledge of having the Scarlet Speedster as a notch on my belt  _ is _ quite the aphrodisiac, I can get perfectly willing and enthusiastic good sex anywhere and anytime with just about anyone I want. You are a treasure, but the sparkly kind I currently have is worth near a ten million. What can you do for me that’s worth that, that I can’t get elsewhere?” Cold prodded. “Well, Flash? I’m listening.” 

Barry swallowed thickly at that, hating how much sense, at least from a criminal’s perspective, Cold made. 

"W-well,” he started slowly, his mind working quickly. “I can vibrate?” 

Cold smirked. “Definitely interesting. But I’m not taking the cuffs off and giving you the chance to run off and crash my exchange. Maybe another time. Next.” 

"I- I have a zero refractory period! I’m really sensitive, like ten times a normal person, I can't catch or carrier anything, and I heal really fast!” Barry said quickly, trying to think of anything that didn’t require his powers being active. He winced at the last bit. “But- don’t- I don’t want-” 

He was cut off by a soothing touch of fingers carding through his hair. 

“Now, now, Flash, no need to get nervous. I wouldn’t do anything you don’t like. I’m a criminal, not a monster,” Cold softly assured him. “A little pain play can be nice, but nothing serious. You’ve given me plenty of other things to think about. No refractory period, you say? How exactly do you know?” Though his mischievous expression said he had guessed. 

"I- uh, since I got my powers, it seems like my sex drive increased along with my speed. I have to masturbate at least two or three times a day just to concentrate at all. But it’s- uh, best if I do it three times during the day and, um, three or four at night.” Barry’s face was so hot, he thought for a moment he had somehow swapped powers with Firestorm. 

"Oh? Now that’s something I’d like to see.” Cold hummed. “Seven times a day? Say, Scarlet, haven’t you been here for a while now already?” He aimed a pointed smirk down at Barry’s half erect cock. “Must be awfully  _ hard _ on you.” 

A hand darted out to run a single fingertip along the shaft of his cock; it was barely a tease, light as a breath, but delight shined in Cold’s icy blue eyes as Barry quickly hardened to full mast. 

The speedster whimpered and pulled at his restraints, but they held firm. 

"So cute~” Cold crooned, fingers ever so lightly trailing back and forth over Barry’s cock. He swiped his thumb over the bead of precum at the slit and sucked the digit clean. “Very nice~” 

Cold seemed to contemplate something for a moment before nodding slowly. 

"Alright, Flash,” he grinned. “You let me wreck this pretty little body of yours, no lasting damage of course, and I’ll gift wrap those diamonds for you myself. One condition.” 

Barry worried his lower lip, filled for a moment with uncertainty. “Condition?…” 

"Just the one.” Cold nodded. “We’re done when I say we’re done. I plan on getting my money’s worth, and ten million is quite a lot of money, after all. I have a good bit of stamina myself, so I can go all night. And that’s exactly what I plan to do. Deal?” 

"Deal.” 

Cold practically glowed with good cheer as he kicked off his boots and socks. He shrugged off his parka and pulled his sweater over his head, revealing muscles and curves, tattoos and scars, all in equal measure. But as he went to throw the clothing aside, Barry made a sound. 

"Something to say, Flash?” Cold said. 

"C-could you- the parka, could you keep it on?” Barry refused to make eye contact, looking anywhere else but at Cold. 

But Cold wasn’t having it. 

He put the coat back on before looming over Barry with that smug little smirk, cupping Barry’s chin and angling his face to look up at him. 

"Has central city’s pure hero been having forbidden thoughts about his villains? Naughty,” Cold sang gleefully. 

“Villain…”  

Cold blinked and tilted his head curiously. “Come again?” 

“Not- not villains. You. Just you.” Barry said quietly. 

That seemed to give Cold pause before the thief’s face bloomed into an expression full of satisfaction. But before Barry could mourn his lack of a filter, Cold dipped down to claim his mouth. The kiss was warm, firm, with full soft lips against his own, and a clever tongue stealing its way into Barry’s mouth. 

By the time Cold released him, Barry felt dizzy from the intimate contact. 

"I’m going to enjoy this so fucking much.” Cold growled as he ran one hand over the length of Barry’s body, the other one disappearing between them to circle Barry’s wet hole, still a little slick from the plug. “What’s this? Did my heist interrupt something earlier? You’re rather wet down here,” he roughly pressed two fingers inside, thrusting and scissoring until he could fit a third, making Barry gasp at the stretch. “Mmmm, you handle that very nicely. Can’t wait to see this pretty hole wrapped around my cock. I think you’re going to love it.” 

While Cold continued to play with his hole, his other hand came up to squeeze his balls, making Barry cry out as his prostate was firmly massaged. The grip tightened and skilled fingers rolled and rubbed just right, and, fuck, it really had been too long for him because Barry was already coming. Cum coated his stomach in wet streaks and Barry groaned, the pleasure very quickly turning into a torment when Cold didn’t stop to let him rest, a fourth finger already added to his hole. 

Cold licked one of ribbons of cum from Barry’s abs, humming at the taste. “I can’t decide if I wanna drink you dry or see your pretty body covered in cum.” 

He kissed along Barry’s shaft, the over sensitive nerves making him writhe under Cold’s touch. 

"You have the cutest cock I’ve ever seen,” Cold sighed happily. 

"Jerk.” Barry flushed at his words. He knew he was pretty below average in the size department, but he was nicely formed and none of his lovers ever complained. He liked his dick thank you very much.    


Cold stroked the shaft slowly, his hand forming a tight grip, and his thumb teasing the rim of the crown with a fond smile. “It’s a genuine compliment. Such a pretty cock for a pretty Scarlet. So nice and easy to suck.” 

To demonstrate his point, Cold wrapped his lips around him and promptly took him to the base like a damn magic trick. Then swallowed so tightly, Barry was the one left choking. No, no, too soon- oh- there was a tongue teasing his balls, and with only a few swift bobs of Cold’s head, Barry came down his throat. He tried to buck his hips, to chase down that feeling, but all too soon Cold released him with a ‘pop’. 

"See?” Cold purred. “Pretty and easy~” He kissed the tip affectionately, chuckling when it spasmed at the touch. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-” Barry whimpered, making Cold laugh at him. 

“Soon, sweet Scarlet. We’ll get there.” The thief rose up on his knees. The jingle of a belt buckle and the sound of a zipper being undone brought Barry’s attention back to the current events. Apparently, Captain Cold either didn’t believe in underwear or he had chosen to forego it today and-  

"Fuck.” Barry swallowed thickly. No wonder the man thought his was ‘cute’. 

As if to further illustrate the difference, Cold shifted to stroke himself alongside Barry’s, the older man’s cock dwarfing his own. Fuck, his mouth was watering. How thick would it feel in his mouth? How deep would it feel when Cold was fucking him? 

His obvious appreciation did not go unnoticed. 

"Looks like I’m not the only one with a bit of a kink for certain kinds of cock. Though yours seems to go in the other direction,” He ground it against Barry’s, letting him feel the stark difference, making him quiver and drip from it. “Like that, Flash? Who knew the city’s precious hero would be a cock hungry size queen. I’d give your mouth a taste, but I’m a little more fixated on another wet warm hole of yours.” 

Cold recalled his attention to the fingers still inside of him, having gone still during their exchange, just as they thrust mercilessly against that bundle of nerves again. 

Barry sobbed and thrashed in his restraints, trying to get away or fuck himself on those damn fingers that constantly haunted his every dirty little daydream. 

"A cock slut that loves having his ass played with. The scarlet speedster is so full of surprises. What would your beloved citizens say if they saw you like this? Forget your identity, that would be the best kind of blackmail. I bet you’d love having that as an excuse to come to me every time I  _ crook _ my finger,” he did exactly that, sending Barry into a fresh bout of sobs. “The perfect excuse to get on your knees at my feet, exactly where you know you belong, and worship my cock until I’m done with you. You’d be better than any pro in no time, and faster too. There as soon as I snap my fingers. You like that idea, Flash?” 

Barry whined incoherently through the tears clinging to his eyelashes, face hot with humiliation as Cold played with his body like a beloved instrument he knew every inch of and just how to make it sing. 

He fucking loved it. 

A smack on his ass made him moan. 

"Answer me, Barry Allen. Tell me exactly what kind of filthy boy you are,” Cold commanded, his hand slowing to circle his prostate in a cruel tease. “You’d let me fuck you however I want, all ‘in the name of justice’, of course. I bet crime would drop quite a bit if you offered this pretty ass in that tight red leather instead of a fight to my rogues. Or maybe it’d triple, just to get their hands all over your sweet body again and again. Anything for peace, right?~” 

"Yes, yes, please, Cold, please, fuck me!” Barry gasped. 

"You really want this dirty criminal to fuck your pretty ass? Make you my cute little bitch?” Barry could only continue to beg and cry his immodest agreements, his mind floating and his body desperate. “You want a villain to wreck you? Put  _ you _ in your place for once, Flash? Imagine it; getting you addicted to my cock, using you to take over Central together, me on a throne, you on your knees ‘pledging your fealty’.” 

Barry sobbed. “Please, Cold, please fuck me. Just want to be yours, anything you want!” 

Cold pressed their bodies together, both hands teasing over his sides, as he whispered a constant stream of obscenities into Barry’s ear. “So fucking wet for me, such a good boy, a magnificent slut, you want it so much, don’t you? You’re just so damn  _ good _ . I can’t decide if I wanna strap you naked to a pedestal to admire you whenever I want, or taint you, dirty you all up, make you cry from your loss of innocence, cry for how  _ fucking _ good it feels. So fucking beautiful when you cry, cry some more for me.” 

When Cold brought his hips back down to grind against him, Barry was undone with the first slide, a cry caught in his throat. 

"Ah, you came again already. You really are so sensitive, you have quite the hair trigger. I  _ like _ it. Show it to me again.” 

Barry lost track of time after that, things only seemed to refocus again when he felt Cold’s fingers start to tease his hole once more, his tongue swirling as lips locked around a nipple.

"Mmmm, so sweet and responsive. Okay, I think you’ve earned my cock now.” Cold gave the wet swollen peaks one last suck before moving back. 

Barry could only weakly plead for him to hurry.

Cold patted his rear affectionately. “Patience, sweet Scarlet. You’ll have plenty of me soon enough.”  

Barry couldn’t tell if that was supposed to be a reassurance, or a threat. 

It turned out to be both. 

After taking his sweet time pressing into him inch by wonderful agonizing inch, Cold had made good on his word to wreck him beautifully. 

The bed shook as Cold snapped his hips forward, changing pace at the turn of a dime once again. 

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, fuck, Cold, fuck me, fuck the cum out of me, Cold, please-” Barry was screaming, unable to stop his begging. Cold’s lewd language had afflicted him with much the same, though his was nowhere near as coherent. 

Luckily, Cold didn’t mind at all. 

"Yes, that’s it, so good on my cock, come for me again, Scarlet! Come without a single touch to your pretty little cock for me, Scarlet, that’s it- ah, knew you could do it, Flash,  _ definitely _ the fastest man alive. So good for me!” Cold moaned. “You’re fucking meant for my cock, aren’t you, Scarlet?” 

After Barry’s next orgasm, Cold pulled out, prompting a slew of mewled pleas for him to come back as he left the bed entirely without a word. Barry’s cries died down until he whimpered softly. 

“Shhh, Scarlet, here I am.” Cold reappeared next to him, and started placing kisses on his tear stained cheeks. “I went to get you a present.” 

Barry yelped at the sudden cold as what he thought was a bag of ice was dumped over too hot skin. A closer look revealed them to be a very different kind of ice; diamonds. Ten million worth, to be exact. 

He looked up at Cold in confusion who only smirked, gaze dancing with mirth. 

"I figure if I have to part with them by the end of the night, I might as well have my fun,” He plucked a particularly large one from the bedspread to run slowly over Barry’s lips, teasing him with it. 

"Y-you’ll really give them back?” Barry gasped as the diamond was dragged over his tongue before being replaced with a finger. He closed his mouth and sucked obediently, shivering as the now wet stone was used to play with his already sore nipples.  

"Oh? I thought that’s what you were doing all of this for?” Cold snarked. “If you didn’t think I’d honor the deal, why offer? Unless pretty little Scarlet had an ulterior motive? Couldn’t think of any other way to confess your heart’s desire? Oh, Scarlet, you could have just come to me directly, no need to be dramatic.” 

Barry couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of him. “I don’t wanna hear that from you. Shakespeare could have taken tips from you, Cold.” 

The thief only smiled smugly in response. He carded a hand softly through sweaty brown locks. “Status.” 

"Blue, Len.” Barry nuzzled the hand, utterly content in this moment. “It’s all too much, but in a good way. Sore, but doesn’t hurt. Legs are burning a little. Tired. Cuffs were a good idea, I would have phased through the bed by now.” 

"Good boy.” Len nodded as he looked Barry over with a keen eye for anything the speedster might be too far gone to notice, then rechecked the ropes again.

A long slow kiss and the game resumed.


End file.
